The Best Thanksgiving Ever
by The High Lord of Terra
Summary: A thanksgiving day special. Phineas is alone for Thanksgiving day. How will he take it? Eventually Phinbella. My first one shot.


**Well, here's my first oneshot. Hope you guys like it!**

**The Best Thanksgiving Ever**

What a great place, Phineas thought as he sat underneath the oak tree by himself. Too bad there isn't anyone else to share it with.

It was Thanksgiving Day, what should have been a great day, but Phineas was sad. Why? Well it was quite simple, actually. He was lonely. As of now, almost all of his friends were out of town, even after he'd invited them all to his house for the Thanksgiving dinner. There was only his family today, but even then, no his entire family had been there.

A week ago, Ferb and his father (who was really his step-dad, but that didn't matter to Phineas) had to go to Britain to visit family. It had been a family matter, but it surprised Phineas that his British grandparents hadn't invited him, Candace, and his mother along. His father told them that it was serious family stuff, and Grandpa Fletcher wanted to keep it inside their family before telling anyone else. Grandpa Fletcher had also said that it really did hurt to keep this from the other half of the family, but he felt that it was necessary.

Phineas smiled. "I'll never understand that old geezer," he laughed at his own joke, as he meant no hard feelings towards his grandfather. He loved his grandfather just as much as the rest of his family, and that would never change.

However, he still had no friends present. Isabella was visiting family down in Mexico, Buford had gone upstate to visit family, and Baljeet had gone to India to spend the time with Mishti and some other friends he had over there. Phineas really missed them, especially Isabella.

He shook his head to clear it. Where had that thought come from? She was his best friend, sure, but this feeling was different. This was much different. _If only she was here now_, Phineas thought. _I'm sure she'd brighten up this day like she always does._ Whoa... where had that come from? He'd always been able to repress these thoughts before, but now, they surfaced again in his loneliness. He just couldn't stop thinking about her, which was a very new sensation for him. Her beautiful smile, those amazing eyes, her determined attitude, those cute lips... Phineas was really getting worried now. He had to find something to do: fast.

But what? He had vowed not to tamper with the making of Thanksgiving dinner, since this was a tradition he would never be willing to break, no matter how tedious the process of cooking the turkey was. Plus, it just felt wrong to build something without Ferb around. They were a team, and Phineas wasn't ready to fly solo yet, especially without Buford, Baljeet and the always-stunning Isabella. _Why can't I stop thinking about her?_ He thought, as images from his imagination flashed through his eyes. One of them he would have rather not imagined, as it sent him into dreamland: Isabella and him walking down the aisle, hand in hand, with him in a tuxedo and Isabella in a beautiful wedding dress.

Perhaps an hour later, Phineas still sat beneath the tree, an idiot smile on his face. His eyes were glazed over and he didn't register Candace beside him until she sat down next to him. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and gave Candace his usual winning smile. "Hey Candace. Whatcha Doin?" He laughed that he had actually said that.

Candace looked over at her brother, a half-smile on her face. "Somewhere in Mexico, Phineas," she jokingly answered, "Isabella just felt a serious tremor."

They both laughed at this, having a good time. "So," Phineas said to Candace, "you already know why I'm here, but why are you out here? I thought that you, Stacy, and Jeremy were going to go out wherever before you came back here for dinner."

Candace nodded, "We are, but Mom wanted me to tell you something, since she's still busy making the stuffing with Grandma. Apparently, Ferb and Dad were coming home until their flight got delayed. Mom wanted me to tell you that they said they were sorry that they couldn't make it here for Thanksgiving."

Phineas sighed. He had already heard this, but getting told it was almost worse. He had been glad that Ferb had consciously tried to get back to him for this, but now he wouldn't make it in time. He was brought out of his disappointment and misery by Candace rambling on. "... Grandpa also said that you could help him with the turkey, if you like."

Phineas was gladdened by this. At least he could forget about this disappointment for a little while and maybe even talk to his grandpa to pass the time. "Thanks Candace," he answered, and trudged into the garage, where his grandfather was prepping the turkey to go into the fryer.

When he got there, his grandpa was prepping the fryer to put the turkey in. It was still very early before they were having dinner, but Phineas knew that this had to start now. His grandfather saw him shuffle into the garage with a sad look on his face. "Hey kiddo," he said to his grandson. "What's got you down?"

Phineas sat on a stool that had been placed on the floor and sighed. "I'm just lonely, Grandpa," he finally answered, "none of my friends are here, and Ferb and Dad won't even be able to spend Thanksgiving with us." He got a questioning look from his grandfather. "Their flight got delayed."

"Ahhhhhh," Grandpa Clyde answered, now understanding why he had hardly seen Phineas all day. "This is one of those times where there isn't too much you can do, am I right?"

Phineas nodded. "If I could, I'd build a plane or something so that I could bring Ferb and Dad home, maybe even Grandma and Grandpa Fletcher," Phineas hung his head in sadness. "But I can't! Without anyone else, I'm nothing! I can't do it without Isa- I mean Ferb!" He began to cry, his tears running down his face and forming streaks. He sat down in one of the lawn chairs his grandfather had put up to sit in while he watched the fryer so that it didn't overheat.

Grandpa bent over him, giving him a handkerchief to blow into. "Easy there, Phineas," he said, stroking the red head's back. "Calm down, it's alright now." Phineas sniffled and turned back to his grandfather. "Now, who is this Isa? Do you mean Isabella?" Phineas nodded. "Well," his grandfather chuckled, "sounds like you've got a crush on her."

Phineas laughed. "Don't be serious Grandpa," he answered, "She's my best friend, not my girlfriend."

Grandpa held up his hands as if to ward Phineas off. "I never said she was," he answered, "but you like her, don't you?"

"As a friend yes but-"

"You know what I mean."

"Well..." Phineas scratched his ear as he answered. "I'm not sure. Up until now, I only saw her as a friend. But when she and Ferb left I started to obsess over them. Ferb, it's more justified, since he's my brother. Every brother should care about his sibling like that. But with Isabella... it's almost like I'm her stalker or something. It doesn't seem right, some of the thoughts I have about her."

Grandpa looked at him. "Like what?"

Phineas looked very uncomfortable. He hadn't expected to be put on the spot like this. "Uhhhhhhhh... Well, there have been a few times where I've wanted to kiss her a lot, but it just seemed wrong, ya know?" he answered finally. His grandfather nodded for him to go on. "And most recently, I imagined us walking, hand in hand, down the aisle at our wedding." He finished, "Am I crazy for thinking these things? I don't know anymore."

Grandpa nodded his head as he thought for a few, agonizing seconds. Finally he spoke, "I think, Phineas," he looked his grandson in the eye, "That you are in love."

"Not true!" Phineas sputtered, surprised by this evaluation. "And even if I was, how do I know whether or not she likes me back? I could just be chasing after someone who only likes me as a friend."

"When you see her again," Grandpa answered, "just keep an eye on her actions towards you. If you're observant, which I know you are, you'll be able to tell. And just between you and me," he leaned in close to whisper to him, "I haven't known Isabella for too long, but I think she does."

Phineas' eyes widened, "Does? Does what?"

Grandpa smiled, "I think she likes you back, Phineas," he answered.

Throughout the rest of that day, Phineas sat with his grandfather, filling him in on their daily projects and even discussing girls a bit more. Phineas felt a bit ashamed that he hadn't spent more time with his grandfather, rather spent time with his friends and projects. These talks really showed him how little he knew his grandfather, a funny, loving man who was knowledgeable in almost every subject he brought up. His grandfather, however, did stay away from politics. He didn't like to get into arguments about how good or bad this country was run, and merely voted during Election Day to exercise his opinion. After many hours, the timer on the fryer finally rang, and the two got up to bring it into the kitchen.

By now, Phineas had his normal aura of happiness back. He flashed a smile at his mom as he placed the turkey up on the counter in front of her and his grandmother, where the final dressings awaited it. "Great to see you back to yourself, Phineas," she said to her son as he followed his grandfather back out into the garage to clean up.

"So, you feeling better?" his grandfather asked as he reached to lift the bucket of grease out of its stand.

Phineas hugged him tightly before he could try to lift it out of the stand. "Thank you so much, Grandpa," he said, a look of pure happiness on his face.

Clyde smiled and ruffled Phineas' hair. He then turned and saw a small turquoise animal walk towards the two of them. He picked it up. "Oh, there you are Perry," he said, and carried the platypus inside. "I think you need some dinner," his voice echoed through the garage as he led the two younger ones into the house, flicking off the lights. Phineas stayed behind for a split second longer before turning to follow his grandfather inside.

As he began to step inside, his eyes caught a glimmer of light down the street, the look of headlights. He stood staring at them, and thought nothing of them until they pulled in front of his house. Almost automatically, the door was thrown open and someone stepped out. "FERB!" Phineas shouted at the top of his lungs and tackled his brother, hugging as tightly as he could. "Ferb, I thought we were going to have to spend Thanksgiving without you!"

His father stepped out from the passenger seat of the car; his arms held open for Phineas' embrace. Of course Phineas hugged him as tightly as he had Ferb. "We would have, if Ferb hadn't built this absolutely smashing contraption," he answered, holding out a device the length of his arm and half that in width.

"A teleporter, though it was quite primitive, being made at the last second," Ferb answered, pressing a button on the teleporter, causing it to fold up into the size of a wallet and placing it in his pocket.

"And we used it to give you quite a few surprises," his father answered, motioning to the cabbie. The trunk popped, and he began to take out the bags, which were more numerous than when they had left.

Phineas had begun to wonder what was happening when he heard a familiar voice, "Allo, kiddies!" his other Grandfather greeted him, before realizing there was only one child to whom he was addressing. "Oh, eh... 'Ello Phineas!" he laughed as Phineas hugged him again.

He had the same reaction to his other Grandmother, who hugged him back in turn. He couldn't believe it: the entire family had made it for Thanksgiving. Suddenly, his world wasn't so dreary anymore. He finally had the ones he loved back. Phineas led them all back into the house, carrying his grandmother's bags.

"Did you really need to bring so much, dearie?" Grandpa Fletcher asked. "This is a little much for only three days."

"Oh pish posh," Grandma Fletcher answered. "Besides, Phineas doesn't mind, do you Phineas?"

Phineas smiled widely. In truth, he'd probably be sore from all of these bags later, but right now he didn't mind at all. This was the best gift he could be given, and it wasn't even Christmas. "Of course not, Grandma."

After all the greetings had been exchanged and the bags had been placed it their respective rooms, Phineas, Ferb, their extended family, Stacy, and Jeremy all sat down at certain places around the table. Phineas seemed to be the only one who noticed an empty seat beside himself and beside his mother. "Ummmmm... Mom?" he asked, drawing everyone's attention. He gestured to the two empty seats, "Are we missing someone?"

His mother smiled. "Don't worry about it Phineas. We won't have to wait for long," she answered, focusing on someone behind her son.

"Guess who," a voice whispered in his ear, hands wrapping around his head to cover his eyes. He pried them away, and turned to look at their owner.

"Isabella!" he hugged her fiercely before remembering that everyone was staring at him. He abruptly let go, and Isabella sat down. "You made it." He turned back to see Ms. Garcia-Shapiro taking a seat beside his mother.

Isabella silently slipped her hand into Phineas' own. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

After dinner, the adults went into the living room to talk about whatever it was they were talking about. Ferb was getting ready for bed, blaming the jet lag, though he hadn't flown over to Danville. Phineas took Isabella out to the oak tree and they just sat there, talking for a little bit and laughing at past events. Eventually, they got to a silence, where they both just lay hand in hand under the tree, staring up at the stars.

"...and that one's Ursa Major, Ursa Minor, the Big Dipper and the Little Dipper, Orion, and Polaris." Phineas pointed out each constellation with a laser pointer, tracing the stars in their respective patterns.

Isabella just sighed contently. Sure, this was quite interesting, but she was more concerned about where her hand was right now: clasped in the hand of the man of her dreams. She was just zoning out, staring up at the sky until she heard Phineas calling her name. "Hmmm?" she mumbled as she turned her head towards Phineas'.

"I just wanted to say thank you for coming home, Isabella," Phineas told her. "You have no idea how much it means to me."

Isabella's heart beat twice as fast as she heard these words, "Oh Phineas..." She began to go into Phineas-land until he said something else.

"No really. You don't know how much- you know what, never mind. You don't know how much _you_ mean to me," Phineas said. Then he realized what he had said and quickly covered his mouth.

Isabella's eyes widened considerably. "Do you?" she didn't need to finish the sentence.

Phineas sighed in defeat. "Y-y-y-yes, Isabella, I do."

Isabella sat up, pulling him up as well. "Well then own up to it! Don't pout about it," she accidentally raised her voice in excitement

"Very well," Phineas answered, shocked by this sudden change. "Isabella, I like you. Like... a lot. More than a friend." He had finally spit it out to her. Now all that was left was to see her response.

It didn't take long.

"Phineas Flynn," Isabella said. "You have absolutely no idea how long I've been waiting to hear you say that." And with that, she kissed him, not caring if anyone else saw her. This was their moment, and she wasn't going to have it just go away.

Even as he kissed Isabella, Phineas' mind was going into overdrive. His final thought before his instinct took over and kissed the girl of his dreams, Isabella, back, was: consider this day seized.

So there, underneath the large oak tree in his backyard, after hours of loneliness and sadness, on Thursday, November 25th, 2010, Thanksgiving, Phineas Flynn finally had something to be thankful for.

**And Happy Thanksgiving to you all! Finally tried my hand at Phinbella, and it seemed to turn out pretty good. Stay safe tomorrow, everyone!**

**-Terra**


End file.
